Hammer
by whitedragon2645
Summary: A oneshot in honor of the shooting that occurred in Newtown today. 18 children from kindergarten and 1st grade as well as 8 adults are dead. Please keep them and their families in your thoughts and prayers and R&R. Minor future Percabeth.


**Story Title: Hammer**

**Rating: T for minor language**

**Characters: Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase**

**OCs: Cassia Jackson-daughter of Percy and Annabeth, 6 years old**

**POV: Percy**

**Guys, this is a short one-shot I came up with in honor of the shooting in Newtown. I can't even believe it. How anyone could ever kill _kindergarteners_ I will never know. The majority of the victims were 5-10 years old! They're lives hadn't even started! I quite literally burst into tears during choir when my teacher rushed in and turned on the news. It's sickening, it really is. If you are from Newtown and are reading this, my heart goes out to you. My school's football team played Newtown High's not two weeks ago. I'm praying for you guys, and I really feel for you. I hope you know that my whole school stands behind you, every step of the way. R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Frank Sinatra's "All The Things You Are".**

* * *

Percy ran. He ran and he could not stop running. His heart beat like a hammer on anvil, pounding his chest over and over. Annabeth sprinted beside him, not stopping for anything. He wondered vaguely why they hadn't taken the car, but then again the school was just a couple blocks away. He shoved through throngs of people, but he only vaguely heard the protests. He couldn't hear much of anything now, just the pounding of his heart in his ears. And Annabeth's sobs, which meant that this situation was serious. Annabeth almost never cried. He shuddered. It was serious.

_~10 minutes earlier~_

_ "Hey Wise Girl! Think you could turn on the news?" laughed a 25 year old Percy Jackson._

_ "Do it yourself, Seaweed Brain. There are people trying to relax here." Annabeth grumbled as she sat on the couch, looking through her plans. A successful architect, Annabeth was doing very well for herself. Percy was doing his part too, marine biologist that he was. Annabeth often told him it was cheating, seeing as he could talk to the fishes, but then he always had a smartass comment about Athena smarts and Parthenons. This inevitably led to a punch on arm or a swatting on the head. _

_ They were married too, for 2 years now. Maybe a little young, but when you're a demigod, c'est la vie. A daughter was in the mix as well, just turned six. She was the perfect blend of Athena and Poseidon. The pride and joy of her parents' hearts. They moved away to Newtown, CT, got away from the monsters (for the most part) and settled down (relatively). They still visited camp of course, and Percy couldn't wait to send little Cassia there._

_ "Come on! I'm making the sandwiches! The least you could do is turn on the TV!" Percy shouted across to Annabeth. There was the sound of a mutter, and a body rising from a sofa, and a remote clicking._

_ And then the scream._

_~Back to the Present~_

Percy shuddered as he remembered that moment. He could barely remember anything else, that was for certain. It was a horrifying, terrifying blur that really scared the crap out of the battle-hardened, seasoned warrior and his mate.

One step, two steps.

They received the call while they stared at the TV in horror. The voice on the other end calmly and gently told the parents to stay at home until the situation was under control.

Fuck that. There was no way in hell any policeman was going to stop the Saviors of Olympus from getting to their child.

Five steps, six steps.

Percy stopped dead in his tracks as he reached the school. Desperately he clung to Annabeth as his eyes swept the crowd, and he called out his daughter's name in tears.

He prayed to every god he knew, even the ones he didn't like all that much (coughHeracough). He pushed through to where the parents were reuniting with their children.

"CASSIA!"

The world slowed down, like Kronos had cast a time spell on Percy's surroundings. He had only eyes for his little seahorse. Her mother's curls (but black) and intelligent gray eyes. Her father's chin and proud, straight nose. Annabeth rushed to her baby, crying and squeezing her so hard she might have choked her. Percy couldn't really be sure. He was too busy falling to his knees and sending prayers of thanks to all the Olympians. Yes, even Ares. And Mr. D. And Hera. And Zeus. He even threw in a prayer to Hades for extra measure. He opened his eyes and saw his baby, still hugging her mother tight. As he ran and pulled them both into his arms, he looked and saw the parents, inconsolable while they wept over their children's bodies. He could hear the screams of pain and despair, and as one they merged right back into the Second Titan War and the Second Gigantomachy. He shook as he remembered the battlefield, and pulled his family even closer. He couldn't possibly ever imagine what monster what do this to anyone, and especially not kindergartners. His heart pounded in his ears, like a hammer.

_~Later that night~_

Percy hugged his wife and daughter close as they lay in the bed, refusing to let either of them go. He had cried and laughed and cried some more throughout the time until they could go home. Cassia took in everything like a little sponge, something only an Athena legacy could do.

Percy Jackson hugged his baby to him. He silently gave one more thanks to his father and monster (ahem mother) in law. A single drop of salt water condensed in the air and dropped onto his cheek, and he breathed for what seemed like the first time that day. He held Cassia tight. And all he heard was her little heart, pounding like a hammer in his ears.

* * *

_You are the promised kiss of springtime_

_That makes the lonely winter seem long_

**Rest in peace kids. You didn't deserve it.**


End file.
